


On The Road

by LadyKF



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Swearing, rated for Cid's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/pseuds/LadyKF
Summary: Snapshots of AVALANCHE during their journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenjudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjudy/gifts).



> A fill for greenjudy's prompt _"Just a day in the life of the Avalanche crew."_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

Midgar hadn't been a great place. Oh, maybe once upon a time, when it was all shiny and new and running on dreams, but by the time Aerith had come along it was rust and rubbish and top heavy with the bloat of greed. Maybe she was biased, living in the Slums and only seeing bits and pieces of the Plate when she went to sell her flowers. But she didn't think so. There was something rotten and oily and  _ugly_  about it. She'd always wanted to leave, even though she knew the Turks would never allow it.

She'd stopped caring what the Turks thought when Tseng brought her in and turned her over to Hojo. He hadn't had a choice, of course, there was a wire-taught tension in him that said something bigger was on the line, that he'd been forced to make a choice and she had lost. She'd seen it coming for a long time, ever since Veld had been killed. Turks took care of their own, and she'd never let them draw her into the fold.

But it didn't matter now.

She paused, of course, when they finally escaped their pursuers and made it over the walls that had penned her in. She looked back. Thought of her mother and Marlene and over twenty years living in Midgar's shadows.

And then she looked forward. Cloud and Barret were talking about who should take the lead and how they should travel and all she could do was stare at the seemingly-endless stretch of dry, cracked earth. Dead, like Midgar had been, except for her bed of lillies. She wondered if she could make something grow here. Not that there was time, they had to keep moving, but she  _wondered…_

"We're going to Kalm next," Tifa said.

Aerith nodded. She knew a little about Kalm, about how it had been bombed and built back up. Now she'd get to see it for herself. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

It was a  _long_  way to Kalm on foot. Tifa wasn't sure how many miles it was, only that it felt like it was lasting forever. Cloud probably could have taken off at a run and gotten there already, but he was keeping to their pace and hadn't complained about it. While there was a sense of urgency at first in getting away from Midgar and ShinRa's greedy clutches, as it grew increasingly distant, they could finally catch their breath.

It still loomed on the horizon, no trees to block the view and none of the craggy rocks managing to reach enough height to block it, but it was miles away now and sitting there, trying to get a fire started, she found she didn't really care.

"You know, I have a fire materia -" Cloud started, just a  _hint_  of amusement in his tone, and she glowered at him. He shut up.

After a couple moments she found her flint and got a spark, making a triumphant sound and resisting the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. He patted her shoulder and headed off, presumably to check their supplies. He'd done a lot of that, which was ridiculous since he had absolutely no sense of that. She and Aerith were managing it just fine.

Aerith was fiercely practical when it came to making things last, something Tifa appreciated now more than ever. They had to make their supplies last until they reached Kalm, and even then there was going to be a tighter budget unless they could sell something. Cloud seemed to think they could sell monster parts, so they'd harvested parts of the Kalm Fangs that they came across. Teeth, bone and hides, while they ate off the meat and froze the rest. She hadn't known you  _could_  eat them, because they looked like they were some distant cousin to the Nibel wolves but Aerith had vouched for it. Apparently it was something they used in the Slums, even if they often sold it as something else. It was a gamy meat, lean with a tendency to get tough if you cooked it the slightest bit too long, but it was protein and they weren't in a position to be choosy. They hadn't planned to have to flee Midgar  _right_  then, and most of what they had were battle supplies.

"We're really going to have to stock up in Kalm." Aerith came over to sit beside her, brushing her hair back. "I think we're getting close."

"Yeah?" Tifa glanced at her. They hadn't gotten opportunity to talk much, but this sort of mad adventure had a way of creating a bond. "Did you see something?"

"Just a feeling," Aerith said, shrugging it off. "Do you want me to go get some of the meat?"

"Yes, please." She sighed, getting at the cheap metal pan they'd fashioned out of part of one of the patrol machines that ShinRa had put in place. It was crude _,_  but it did the job and she couldn't complain about that. Thankfully, both Aerith and Cloud had had decent knives on hand; hers was a switchblade, but his was longer, a dagger that was just shy of a short sword - something he could use when there wasn't enough space to pull his massive Buster Sword. Between the two, they could cut the meat into manageable chunks. They desperately needed  _proper_  camping supplies, but that would have to wait until they reached Kalm.

Aerith came back with several chunks of meat that had been thawing the past couple hours. "Should be enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, should be fine." Cloud's enhanced appetite aside, no one else appeared too keen to eat much of it. Well, Red, but Red was a breed of his own.  _Literally._  "Pop it in the pan and we'll get cooking."

 

* * *

 

Someone had said 'it was the little pleasures that made life worth living.' For Aerith, that had always been true.

She'd never been one to sleep late, but she made a special effort to be up early in time to watch the sunrise. She'd never seen anything like it, the light mostly blocked by the Plate and the walls. The first morning she'd happened to be up, having trouble sleeping with all the worries on her mind, she'd just come out of the tent she and Tifa shared and blinked as she saw the first golden rays starting to creep over the horizon. Fascinated, she'd found a place to sit and watch as the sky lightened from murky gray to a flush of rosy pink, clouds streaked with violet and backlit by a brilliant golden orange.

It was  _beautiful._  And surrounded by the vast, barren expanse of Midgar's wastes, it was something she'd needed more than she'd realized.

But it was nothing compared to the moment they'd been walking and she'd felt  _life._  A breath caught in her throat and she scanned the area, wondering if maybe it was another pack of Kalm Fangs. It didn't feel like it, it felt green and earthy, like -

_Grass._

Her eyes lit on sudden patchy areas of grass that started to break through the otherwise barren earth, skipping ahead to inspect it. She bent down, running a palm over the small blades, stubbornly growing where nothing else dared.

"You don't really get grass in Midgar, huh?" Barret stopped beside her, mouth hooked up in a crooked smile. "Wait til we get outta Midgar's shadow. You'll see some  _real_  grass around Kalm."

And she did. Even before they got there, the rocky ground slowly gave way to a long spread of wild grasses, growing high and tickling her legs as she walked. They were dotted with bursts of wildflowers, seeds blown by the breeze and threading in with the tall grass for bursts of color. If she'd had a way to preserve them, she might have picked some, but as it was she kept it as a cherished memory as they made their way into town.

They  _finally_  reached Kalm, and Aerith was struck with how  _old_  it looked for a town that had been burnt to the ground not twenty years ago. It looked like it had been standing there for centuries, all weathered brick and aged woods. No one else seemed to notice, and she didn't comment, but as soon as they'd spent some time hashing out their vague plans going forward she went out to explore.

Cloud went to haggle their monster parts, but in the meantime they had enough gil to refresh their supplies, and put in some good stock for some basic needs. Bedrolls, tents, cookware,  _food_  - actual, non-monster food that didn't have the chance of making them  _sick_  if they ate too much of it - and more emergency supplies for taking care of them after battles. Cures were great, but it was an energy drain with a whole host of potential problems and side effects if you tried it on something serious. Some things needed to be cleaned, and sometimes stitches were the better idea.

Fortunately, they had a variety of little shops that would do what was needed, including a general store that Aerith and Tifa vanished into. While there  _were_  fresh goods - many of them tempting - it wasn't what they needed. They needed things that would travel well, and stretch far.

"Canned and dried things?" Tifa said, meeting her eyes as they gravitated that way.

"And a cooler where we can freeze and store things," Aerith said firmly. "And some  _spices._ "

"Yes  _please_ ," Tifa agreed immediately.

Together they went through the aisles, carefully making selections that were cheap, durable, and multipurpose - things that Aerith had been shopping for ever since the first time Elmyra had taken her out. Powdered milk. Several tea tins. Rice. Beans. Canned vegetables. Canned soups. Canned meats. Flour. Sugar. Salt and pepper along with several other little containers of spices. A jug of cooking oil. A wheel of hard cheddar and a pound of butter, because you needed  _something_  indulgent, and it would keep in the cooler Barret had found a couple aisles over with a judicious application of Ice. They got great big water jugs and five canteens and moved on to finding the best cutlery and cookware they could get for their budget and on the road. Fortunately, Kalm apparently catered to travelers, because there were actual camping  _sets._

It was evening by the time they had not only found what they needed, but purchased baggage to carry it all in. But they'd managed it with some gil to spare, and Cloud had been  _very_  successful in his haggling, adding to their total funds. Which was good, because they were going to need to head further east, and rent some chocobos.

 

* * *

 

"You sure this is a good idea?" Barret asked.

"You  _want_  to walk through the marsh?" Cloud glanced at him, a brow raised, and he grimaced. "Didn't think so. And that's without getting into the Zolom."

"The  _what_  now?"

"Literally a giant, man eating snake. If you can't outrun it, you're lunch," Cloud said, leading the way into the farm. "And other than Red and I, I don't think anyone's gonna outrun it. Maybe not even us, depending on how thick that marsh is. Water's hard enough to run in before you get to  _mud._ "

"Still… they got a bird that's gonna carry  _me?_ " the bigger man asked. "An' what about Red, huh? He can't ride."

"They had birds to carry  _SOLDIERs,_  you'll be fine," Cloud said. "And we'll come up with something for Red. Maybe he'll ride with one of us. Doubling up where we can is a good idea anyway."

"I guess." Barret frowned, watching the girls take off to go see the fenced in 'bos and coo over their bright, fluffy feathers.

Just yellows out in the pen, though Cloud knew Bill's ranch had produced chocobos of all colors, many of them going on to race in Gold Saucer's famous track, or serving some branch of ShinRa's forces. There was a reason someone could say something as generic as 'the chocobo farm' and know  _instantly_  what was meant - they were  _the_  name in chocobo breeders.

"They're so cute!" Aerith cooed, stroking the crest of one particularly bold chocobo that was leaning across the fence to nuzzle right into her palm.

Another couple came trotting up, pawing at the ground with great big, powerful talons and warking at them, eager for attention. Cloud laughed, coming up to pet one's beak and warking back at it.

The chocobo straightened, looking at him as if he'd just said something astonishing.

And then they  _danced._

There was no other word for the graceful series of swooping and ducking motions the big birds made, kicking their legs and fluttering their wings at him. The birds were dancing for them, triggered by some nuance he'd never realized he was putting into the word.

"What'd you say, chocobo head?" Barret asked.

"I have no idea." Cloud didn't bother to protest it, blinking wide eyes at them. Something shiny caught his eye, a gleam of red, and he blinked as it hooked between two of one of the chocobo's talons and came flying through the air at him. His hand snapped up reflexively, fingers closing around a small red orb. He could feel the latent power even through his gloves.

_Materia?_

"What…" He turned his hand, rolling it around his palm. It was still a baby, couldn't be more than first level, but it was  _undeniably_ a summon. A chocobo had literally just tossed him a summon. This was his life now. "…we should probably check if Bill dropped this."

"That would be the right thing to do," Red agreed, coming to sniff delicately at the pen before walking around it. "Up ahead?"

"Yeah, that building there." Cloud pointed, glancing at the birds, who had returned to grazing and wandering about as if nothing had happened.  _Strange._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new continent, and new companions.

Barret wasn't sure what to make of the kid who'd hooked up with them. She  _was_  a kid, though she denied it. Hard to tell how old, he'd never been great at that, but she was definitely younger than Tifa and Aerith. A teenager, if he  _had_ to bet, and a mouthy one at that.  _Marlene_  never would have been that kind of trouble.

Yuffie - if that was even her name, it was hard to tell with Wutain folks - was five feet of trouble wrapped up in short shorts, a crop top, and more weapons than a brat her age had any business with. He'd never have let his little girl go running around and hooking up with adults she didn't even know. The kid didn't even know where they were going or what they were doing, she was just… tagging along, because Cloud seemed to think it was alright.

He huffed to himself, crossing his arms and following as they trailed around lower Junon. It wasn't as bad as Midgar, though that damn cannon of ShinRa's cast a massive shadow and some of the upper level jutted out from the cliff side above. After they'd saved Priscilla they'd been granted an actual roof to sleep under and took turns doing so while they figured things out. They had to get up top somehow, but no one had any idea  _how._  They weren't equipped for mountain climbing, and even if they got out and went all the way around to enter the city proper, ShinRa controlled the port. Getting across the ocean was going to be a trial.

He caught up to the group in time to hear the girls talking about finding a place to eat, a decision he was  _entirely_  behind. These kids were go-go-go without a break far too often. And Tifa had said  _he_  was too driven. "Let's head down to that little diner; we have the gil and we don't get town-food much."

"It's a shame we can't get some fish to take with us," Cloud said, those eerie glowing eyes tracking out to the water in the distance.

"We really don't have the space for it right now," Aerith said. "But we can see what we can eat locally. Barret's right, we should check out the diner."

They headed further into the village, down past the little shops and houses to the single brick-and-mortar restaurant the village had. The menu varied, usually based on what they'd been able to catch that day, and they sold fresh seafood to anyone willing to buy. But the prices were good - a hell of a lot better than he could have safely gotten seafood for anywhere in Midgar - and neatly in their budget. Benefits to being right on the ocean, he supposed. They'd had fish for three of the past five meals and it still hadn't gotten old. Maybe eventually the novelty would wear off, but for now he enjoyed the treat.

They always had some kind of chowder, and it was that sort of hot, filling meal that he wanted right then. It wasn't the sort of comfort food he'd grown up with, but it settled in warm and thick on the stomach the same way. It was feel-good food, in a way their meals over the campfire didn't quite manage even if they'd made great strides since the Kalm Fang steaks outside Midgar. Aerith and Tifa together were a formidable culinary force, even with minimal supplies and energy at the end of a long day's travel, but there was only so much you could do in their situation.

By the time their orders came, he'd sunk into one of the chairs - wide and well padded, even if it wasn't quite as high as he'd have liked - with a glass of iced tea that gleamed faintly with condensation. They weren't shy about portioning, giving him a wide ceramic bowl filled with the thick, creamy chowder. He didn't know what all was in it, but it was delicious and stuck with you, no late-night-snacking needed. He'd suggested as much to Cloud, because the kid was all lean muscle in a way that wasn't quite healthy. He was looking better these days than when Tifa brought him in, not so gaunt and hollow-eyed, but there was still something  _off._  Whatever ShinRa had put him through, it was an ugly story he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

But now wasn't the time for that. Now they were sitting down for a meal together, catching a moment's peace before they were on the go again, and he was grateful for it.

 

* * *

 

After the utter  _misery_  that was the boat ride over on the cargo ship, Yuffie was grateful to get out on solid land. If she'd known hooking up with AVALANCHE meant more boats, she might have reconsidered. Not that she hadn't taken plenty, but it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat any more often than necessary.

She'd traveled through Costa del Sol before, of course; it was the biggest port out of the east side of the central continent, and the best way to make it across to Junon - certainly the  _shortest,_  which was vital. But it had been late and she hadn't taken time to really take in the area. Now that they were all there, taking the time to restock supplies and get a better grasp on where to go next, she was able to poke around some.

It was far too familiar; even though it wasn't an island port, it was still a port town with all that implied. Namely  _tourism._  It made an unpleasant, cold feeling coil in her gut as she took in the stands of kitschy souvenirs and tacky displays aimed at tourists. Oh yes, far too familiar.

"Yuffie?" Aerith came over to her, looking concerned. She liked Aerith, she was the only one who didn't treat her like a little kid to be minded. She was  _sixteen_ and she'd been on her own since she was  _nine._  She knew what she was doing. "What's wrong?"

Yuffie tried a small, tense smile, but knew from Aerith's expression she wasn't buying it. She swallowed, and waved around at the various stalls on the beach. "Just… all  _this._  It's ugly. It's  _wrong._  They have nothing of themselves, it's all showing off for outsiders."

Aerith's expression was pensive as she looked it over, finally coming over and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Come walk with me. Let's go out to the other side of the beach."

The beach was pretty, she'd give it that. All powdery white sand stretching down as far as the eye could see along the coastline, with water that shone in jewel tones of brilliant turquoise, sparkling in the sunlight and so clear and clean that even the depths looked shallow enough to wade in. The natural beauty of Costa del Sol was undeniable.

"I knew someone from here," Aerith offered, after they'd been walking a while. "He'd tell me about it sometimes."

"Did he tell you how  _terrible_  it is to live in a place where your lives belong to other people?" Yuffie asked.

"He mentioned this area, but he was from some of the little islands around here,"Aerith said. "There's some outlying islands that are part of the Costa del Sol region. Small enough that they're not usually on most maps, but they like it that way. It stays private."

"…and they're not… touristy?" Yuffie said.

"No, not like this. People don't usually go there unless they live there," Aerith said. "And a lot of people do, for such little villages. But that's where the culture still lives, deeply ingrained and mostly untouched by all this."

Yuffie considered that, looking away. "…they're very fortunate, then. Not everyone is so lucky."

Aerith hummed in agreement. She looked thoughtful, but didn't press, which Yuffie appreciated. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Let's go find seashells. Maybe we can make a necklace that isn't cheap and tacky."

 

* * *

 

The last time Cait had traveled in anything even remotely close to a group, it had been helping the rogue Turks. Having a group of six - seven, counting himself - was an entirely new experience. He knew they were wary of him, more rightfully than they knew. Of course they had no idea he was a spy. They had no idea even about  _Reeve._  They didn't know anything about him, but they let him come along.

Well, he'd somewhat insisted on it and was very persistent, but still. There hadn't been terribly much resistance. It was strange, and unwise. He wasn't sure what to make of it, all the moreso with Reeve's confusion buzzing through their bond.

But he went with them, willingly. It was an important mission, even if Reeve was uncomfortable with it. There wasn't another option, so he'd do his best. Tseng had asked, after all, and they both liked Tseng. They liked Rufus too, sometimes, but he'd grown up with a lot more sharp edges than was comfortable to get close to, and Reeve hadn't forgiven him for his part in Veld's death.

AVALANCHE was a different experience from the Turks, though. Nothing like the old one, except for a uniform hatred of all things ShinRa and environmental terrorist leanings. The  _people_  were different. Tseng  _and_ Reeve had said to be wary of them, reminded him that he wasn't really a part of the team, but…

He looked up as Red XIII returned, having eaten, and curled down beside his mog while the humans sorted things out. Yuffie had caught several rabbits, lightning fast with her smaller blades, and Aerith had cleaned and roasted them alongside potatoes and onions, leaving the others to take their turn cleaning up after. She'd been the one to ask after him, after every battle, even when it made Barret roll his eyes. Asking if he was hurt, like she genuinely believed he  _could be._  Even when he'd laughed it off cheerfully - just like he'd been taught, never let someone know, no one could know he was  _real_  - she just smiled and stroked his ears and checked him over. Tifa liked him, too, though she treated him as much like a child as she did Yuffie, in an endearing sort of motherly way that reminded him just a little of how Reeve fussed over the few people he considered his. Being fair, he really wasn't very old, even if he was mentally bonded to a 35-year-old man.

All three of the girls seemed to like him, actually, including the high spirited, energetic Yuffie whose sheer zest for life he found infectious. Nanaki was also quite welcoming, if openly puzzled by him. But they were bonding over being puzzled by their human companions, so that was alright. Cloud hadn't been precisely  _warm,_  but he'd been oddly accepting from the start. Not much seemed to faze him. Barret was actually the only one he suspected might actively dislike him, but he wasn't terrible about it and it was easy to just let himself be ignored. It made cataloging everything unnoticed even easier.

They were an odd bunch, taking him in so readily. It was hard not to feel a bit fond of them already. But he knew the end game wasn't kind. Better not to get attached.

 

* * *

 

Nanaki had honestly never thought he'd see his home again. When ShinRa's suited operatives had come to capture one of them, he'd just considered himself lucky he had the chance to complete the ritual and was able to save Deneh. Only now, by chance, was he able to return with as much safety as he could hope for. He had Cloud and the others to thank for that, and he didn't mean to be ungrateful, but he wasn't pleased that his grandfather was so quick to want him back into the world.

He descended the rocky stairs and down to the entry, large paws padding softly on smooth stone. Night was falling, but it still held the warmth of daylight. The others had gathered around the Candle, though, so that was where he ought to be.

With the buggy broken down, they were going to have to think carefully before continuing onward over such harsh terrain. He knew they would do it, of course, but one had to be sensible. Especially if they were going to trek all the way up to Nibelheim next. They'd adjusted to dealing with roaming monsters, and he didn't think the wolves would be much more a challenge than the Kalm Fangs had been - worth note, of course, but not beyond their ability. Especially with two added combatants, even if Yuffie and Cait Sith weren't the powerhouses some of the others were.

He sighed through his nose, going to settle beside Tifa, who had offered to help work out some of the tangles in his mane. He could smell the fruity tang of a Cosmo Candle, one of the trademark drinks of the area and something he enjoyed sometimes himself. With water at such a premium in the desert, they took advantage of any cacti that they could get their hands on, and it was nice to get a treat.

Tifa dropped a hand to his flank, fingers working into his mane, and he leaned into her, giving silent permission to continue. He caught a hint of a smile on her lips as she began to comb her fingers through it, pausing to work gently whenever she caught on a tangle. He felt himself relaxing under her gentle attention, closing his eye. As much unease as he had thinking about leaving home again, he couldn't fault the group. They seemed a good bunch, for humans.

"We were thinking we might stay another day," Tifa said. "Catch our breath some, and let you catch up with your grandfather."

"I think that is wise," Nanaki said. He opened his eye, peering at her. "It will be a long, hard journey to Nibelheim on foot. We need to be well rested."

"Yeah. And it gets colder in the mountains, no matter what time of year." She sighed. "I never thought I would be going back there, after everything that happened…"

Nanaki made a sympathetic sound, pressing the side of his head to her leg. "I did not believe I would ever see my home again, after the Turks took me to ShinRa. I never could have imagined that you all would rescue me."

"I'm glad we were able to; no one deserves that," Tifa said. For a moment, her hand rested warmly on his back, rubbing through his mane the same way he'd seen her rub others on arms and shoulders, a bonding gesture of reassurance and affection that he appreciated.

He nuzzled at her with a quiet chuff, lips pulling in a mimicry of the human smile. "You have all been kind. Even though our journey is dangerous, I could not ask for better company."

"Yeah… we're pretty lucky, huh?" Tifa smiled back, resuming working through his mane once more.

He hummed in agreement, a throaty sound that turned into a deep, thrumming purr as she worked. Later, he would go to his grandfather, and spend more time with him before he had to go. But for now, this was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes raise.

"- and that's why Cloud should let me keep all the extra materia," Yuffie finished, as if she'd just completed a formal essay in her defense.

Perhaps she had, Vincent wasn't entirely listening. She reminded him of someone, and it was driving him crazy. This was not, unfortunately, an unfamiliar situation even in the small amount of time he'd been with AVALANCHE. Cloud's hair reminded him of his mother's, and Tifa had  _her_  mother's eyes - people he'd been able to place just by hearing their last names and hometown, people he'd met decades ago when he'd been stationed in Nibelheim. He'd known Barret's uncle, though Dominic had been nowhere near as…  _intense._  He hadn't had the heart to tell him the man had been with ShinRa in case he somehow was oblivious to the fact. His father had known Nanaki's grandfather. Even Cait Sith's accent seemed oddly familiar. It was all very strange, and made him feel the weight of the years they'd said he'd missed.

The world had changed, surely, but perhaps it was those hints of familiarity that had him following them. He really wasn't sure, despite his claims that he simply wanted to confront Hojo.

"-ent, are you listening to me?  _Vincent!_ " Yuffie huffed loudly, stopping to glower up at him.

He stopped as well, in belated politeness, blinking at her. She was not the sort of kunoichi he was familiar with. Granted, his mother had been a priestess of Leviathan, but if you weren't a part of the direct matrilineal line you generally became a guardian of the temple or a kunoichi. He'd had cousins go on to become imperial ninja, in fact. And they were  _nothing_  like Yuffie. "I heard you. However, I don't think Cloud would be terribly interested in what  _I_  think about 'materia management'. Perhaps you should speak with Tifa?"

Yuffie scrunched her nose, the picture of an exasperated child, and stomped off to do so.

Vincent sighed quietly, grateful  _that_  was over.

"You're not a big fan of kids, are you?" Aerith fell back to his side, smiling.

He arched a brow. "Teenagers aren't a problem. I'm not a fan of  _loud._ "

" _Ah,_  she is that." Aerith chuckled. "Talkative, too. And you're not quite, are you, Mr. Valentine?"

"Vincent," he corrected, smiling faintly behind the collar of his mantle.

"Mr. Valentine was your father?" She quipped.

He snorted softly, amused.  _"Doctor_  Valentine was my father, but you're on the right track." The only time someone even called him  _Valentine_  was for professional reasons.

Aerith gave him an odd, sideways look, but she didn't say what she was thinking, and he didn't press. They walked in companionable silence for a bit before she spoke again. "I'm glad you came."

He glanced at her, arching a brow in a silent prompt.

Aerith shrugged. "A coffin in a cold, dank basement is no place to live. I don't care  _how_  long you were sleeping there."

He huffed something that might have been a laugh and shrugged as well. It was no less than he deserved, though he'd quickly learned not to say as much around her. She knew how he felt, regardless of whether she agreed with him or not, and there was no point in an argument neither of them could win.

Sure enough,  _she_  huffed at him, but seemed to have come to the same conclusion about not arguing it. They were distracted anyway by a flurry of action ahead, Yuffie yelping about something he didn't try to keep track of. So long as it wasn't aimed at him, it was none of his concern. Aerith simply giggled, shaking her head. "That girl… she's got a lot of energy."

"She's  _something_ ," he murmured.

"Come on, let's go see what it's about," she said. She touched his elbow lightly, one of the few who'd have dared to, encouraging him to follow her.

Behind the cover of his mantle, Vincent smiled faintly. Somehow, from Aerith he didn't quite mind it. As reluctant as he was to go inspect things, he went along with her regardless. Thus was the price of company, he supposed.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long time since anyone would have described one Cid Highwind as anything even remotely cheery. Hell, even 'good natured' was a stretch if you weren't in his crew. But he thought he had plenty of reason to be pissed off. Not only had Rufus led him on with  _no intention_ of actually doing anything about the space program, not only had Palmer tried to steal his baby - as if taking his pride and joy hadn't been  _enough_  - but they'd shot it down and he'd gotten stranded with these goddamn  _idiots_  who turned his plane into a fucking  _boat._ He had every goddamn reason to be pissed.

Cid lit another cigarette, needing the hit too much to worry about rationing as much as he should, and blew out the smoke like a seething dragon. They'd been drifting a while, and it was a wonder the whole damn lot of them didn't sink the plane. They barely fit on it, and had to redistribute their weight so neither side would tip into the water. The current had been strong, storms threatening that they barely outran as they drifted towards the sunrise. At this rate, they'd end up stopping in Wutai to make repairs before they'd be able to get going again. He could see it coming up in the distance, a welcome sight with the dangerous little bobs the Bronco had taken to making as they sailed.

"You think you can fix up this thing, or are we gonna have to find a real boat?" Barret asked.

"I can fix any goddamn thing I get my hands on," Cid said. "If you all weren't so much dead weight, I'd get us in the air. We'll be fine."

Barret grunted, but seemed to take him at his word, shifting uncomfortably. His prosthetic caught the light and Cid found himself drawn to it.

The gun arm was the strangest prosthetic he'd ever seen. Hooks were common enough, sure, but this wasn't a hand at all, it was a  _weapon._  And it said a lot about his life, that he was willing to give up a second hand for a  _weapon._  Things Cid wasn't sure he wanted to look at too close. But damn, he did want a good look at  _that._  Even more than he wanted to get his hands on Vincent's gauntlet, he wanted to see Barret's arm and examine all the parts he'd managed to doctor up to upgrade it. But he was sure it had seen a hell of a lot of use, just from the little he'd been told about their travels. So maybe there was an excuse for it. "Y'want me to look at that, too?"

Barret blinked at him, then followed his gaze, lifting his arm. "What, you think you can do somethin' with this? You know guns?"

"I know  _machines,_ " Cid said. "Thing like that's more complicated than a gun, but sure I could, just give me a shot at it and I'd learn it in no time. When was the last time you had it serviced, anyway?

Barret shrugged, brushing the thick base of it with his thumb. "I take care of it myself."

"Looks like you do a damn fine job, but I'd be happy to take a look at it for you," Cid said. More than happy, he  _wanted_  to see it up close. "Impressive piece of work, deserves a good look. You're gonna get metal fatigue in a piece like that, from the force of all those shots. 'S not a regular gun, y'know? Special made, but as light as that'd have to be for you to haul it around like that there's some compromises made. Just like a plane's rotor, it's gonna need some love."

Barret nodded. "Guess you could look at it. Wouldn't hurt."

"Course it wouldn't, I'm a goddamn professional," Cid said. He grinned around his cig, pleased that he'd get a chance to see that fine piece of work up close. It was something to look forward to when they got to Wutai.

He didn't count on the little brat running off with their materia.

 

* * *

 

She shouldn't have done it. Deep down, Yuffie knew she shouldn't have tried to steal the materia, that even if it was within her rights to take it, a group crazy enough to hunt down Sephiroth and fight ShinRa would track her down to recover the supplies they  _needed._

She never expected them to come for her, when Don Corneo had managed to capture her and that Turk.

But they did. And they'd taken her back in with little more than a stern talking to. Sure, she knew she'd have to earn their trust  _again,_ it wouldn't be so freely given twice, but they were giving her a chance. Maybe because they still looked at her as a kid. Maybe because her explanation had actually touched them. It was hard to say, and it didn't really matter.

She sat between Vincent and Aerith in the little private room in the pagoda that had been granted for them to use to eat and rest after she'd faced down her father. They were both  _very_ different people, but they'd seemed to be the most relaxed around her. Well, as much as Vincent relaxed around anyone. You couldn't get too close, most of the time. She wasn't even sure why he was allowing it now. He'd been… strange, when they came to Wutai. And there'd been an odd expression on his face when she came back from defeating her father. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask.

Aerith… was  _Aerith._  She was gentle and kind and all the things Yuffie knew she should be but struggled with. If she held a grudge for what she'd done, she couldn't tell. She'd seemed far more concerned about Yuffie's safety after they'd rescued her, and had even come and cheered her on when she'd fought her way through the pagoda.

Yuffie smiled faintly into her noodles, one of the few to manage chopsticks effortlessly. Vincent and Aerith were both good at it, and Tifa did alright. Cloud and Barret were pointedly sticking to other dishes that didn't demand the skill. It was an impressive spread, more than she'd expected them to put out after how long she'd been away, neglecting her duties. Surprisingly, her father seemed… okay with her leaving again, under the condition that she come back when it was all over and they'd won.

She didn't tell him how much his confidence meant, but it warmed her through to hear it. Facing ShinRa's silver demon was not something she was really eager to do. But she  _would._  She wasn't entirely selfish, and she would prove it to AVALANCHE, even if it meant following them on this crazy adventure. Somewhere along the line, without her permission, they'd started to matter to her.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when Tifa asked what something was, launching into a brief explanation of okonomiyaki and the various styles before leaning over to serve her a couple. It was almost impossible to get  _proper_  Wutain off the island, and she had missed it dearly.

"I wonder if we could make any of this on the road," Aerith mused, eyeing the dishes.

"Perhaps a variation," Vincent said. "Rice dishes would be the best bet. Onigiri, if we were careful."

"The rice balls," Yuffie said, pointing. She  _did_  like onigiri. That might be nice, if they could pull it off... "We can buy supplies while we're here. Maybe some variation on ramen, too."

"We'll do that." Tifa nodded. "Rice keeps well, and I'd think any  _dried_ pasta would too."

Yuffie nodded. It was best with fresh noodles, of course, but  _in a pinch_  - and they were, out there - she supposed it was acceptable. "Thank you."

It was a small gesture, but it meant more than she thought they really knew. She'd been gone a long time, and having a little piece of home, however long it lasted, was a gift not to be taken lightly.

 

* * *

 

Aerith hadn't wanted to go. Cloud was falling apart,  _something_  had happened. Something terrible. She'd felt a horrible energy,  _Sephiroth's_  energy, and when she'd looked into Cloud's eyes… he wasn't there. She'd wanted to be there, when he woke up. She'd wanted to see awareness come back, to be assured he was alright. Which was why she'd reached out to him, into the depths of his sleeping mind with powers she barely understood, to try and explain that even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

She'd gripped the harp tight in her hand, strumming it in absent, anxious patterns as she crossed through the forest. She'd been through enough in their travels to know the deep stillness and endless silence, the utter lack of any life but the trees, was unnatural. It was almost a relief to come out into the city beyond it. Well, what was left of it.

She'd never been there before in her life, never even seen pictures, but it felt achingly familiar. There was a lingering energy, somewhat haunting, and yet she wasn't afraid. A cold wind whistled almost musically through the abandoned city as she walked the stone path, feet taking her instinctively down a road she'd never walked. There was something she'd buried deep down, some instinct that had let her hear voices that weren't there and feel the warm pulse of life even in the middle of a dead city, and it knew where to go. It knew what she had to do, the Planet's voice whispering in her ear, louder than she'd ever heard it.

It was eerie, but stunningly beautiful. The trees were so white they almost glowed, and the buildings reminded her of giant sea shells with swirling spires and long, spiky extensions. She couldn't imagine how or why they'd been built that way. They almost looked organic, like they'd come fully formed out of the ground. Maybe they had. It wasn't like she knew much about the Cetra. She'd only had her mother for the first seven years of her life, and that was through the filter of the labs. Privacy wasn't an option; even when they were "alone" there were cameras, ready to catch any and every little thing Ifalna might have told her. A lot of secrets had died with her mother.

Aerith closed her eyes, and in the dark behind her lids she saw a flash of white, an altar in the middle of a calm, wide lake. That, she knew, was her destination. That was where she would pray to summon Holy, to ask help of the Planet to fight against Sephiroth where they could not. They could fight  _him._  There was no way they could fight the power of the Black Materia, if he used it. And he would, she could feel it in her bones. Sephiroth wouldn't stop until he had wiped out humanity, and what better way than to strike the Planet itself with the ultimate attack?

She breathed out slowly, opening her eyes and breathing in the serenity of the Forgotten City. Home of the Cetra, her ancestors. She wondered if her mother had ever walked here, if she'd seen the glowing white trees and sculpted beauty of the strange dwellings. If she'd felt the utter calm of the place, and the deep sense of history. If she'd felt a resonance with the White Materia, wherever she'd been keeping it at the time. Aerith could feel it resonating in her like a distant chime, feel the cool, refreshing energy even from where it rested nestled into the tiny materia slot in her ribbon, tied high in her braid. The materia that did nothing at all… she finally knew what to do with it. And just in time.

She walked the winding path through the city, pulling her jacket a little closer against the chill in the air. It should be nearly unbearable, dressed as she was, and yet it was as if there was a barrier around her protecting her from the cold of the Northern Continent. The soft step of her boots on smooth, pale stone was the only sound once the wind quieted, leaving her with a profound sense of loneliness. But there hadn't been an option. She couldn't wait for the others, there was no telling how long Cloud's recovery would take or what state he'd wake up in. She needed to trigger Holy  _now_ , before Sephiroth did something with the Black Materia.

She soothed her unease with the reminder that it wouldn't be forever. She would pray, and awaken Holy and then she could go back. She'd do her duty as the last Cetra, and be done with it. Soon, it would be over.

Soon, she would see her friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are different kinds of loss. All you can do is keep going forward.

The Northern Continent was unforgivably cold, almost hostile, and it was a testament to humanity's resilience that anyone managed to live there. Not merely the camp of archaeologists down in Bone Village, but the village that had popped up around Icicle Inn. It was even worse than Nibelheim in the dead of winter, the wind cut straight through you no matter how well you dressed for it. It was a wonder that Nanaki and Vincent seemed okay,  _especially_  Vincent, as thin as he was. But they both insisted they were fine. Then again, those glowing red eyes said  _mako enhancement,_  and Cloud had only put on a long sleeved shirt to protect his skin - he seemed fine, otherwise.

Or maybe he was just so depressed he didn't  _care_. There was a hush over the group, and an empty spot at their table, and all Tifa could think was how much Aerith would have loved the hot chocolate. It was hot, thick and creamy in a way that coated your palate, with just a touch of cinnamon for extra warmth and a slight kick. The real stuff, like they'd made back at home, and she'd bet the other woman had never had. And now, she never would.

They'd stayed at the inn for a while, before mention of an old abandoned house where a ShinRa employee had lived had them checking it out. No one had been there for ages, so long that dust laid thick and undisturbed on every surface. But the videos had played, and as soon as Tifa had realized what they were watching she'd had the air driven out of her in a painful rush. Aerith should have been there to see this. It wasn't  _fair._

They'd watched all of it, down to the last video where Hojo had broken in and taken the life of Aerith's father before kidnapping her and her mother. She'd never said a word about it, and it left them with more questions than answers. They'd never know now, and maybe that was best. She obviously hadn't wanted to tell them. Probably hadn't wanted to think about it. They only knew a little from what Elmyra had said, from seeing the Turks come after her. It was kinder to let the past lie, to cling to the memories they'd made with her instead of digging into the past.

They stayed longer than they probably should have, with ShinRa on their tail. Took time to try out the ski slopes and fortify themselves with hot meals and drinks before starting out again. Really, it was time to try and process it all. To try and move on as much as they could so they could focus on the mission. Not giving it more time felt wildly disrespectful, but if anyone would have understood, she would. She'd died trying to help in a way only she could.

It was beautiful there, in its starkness. In the way snow fell thick and heavy, blanketing rooftops and clinging to the trees like frosting. It was almost enough to make her feel homesick, before remembering the farce ShinRa had made of it, a cover up so complete she might have questioned her memories if she hadn't had a scar running from just between her breasts down to her navel, where Sephiroth's blade had caught her when she'd rushed him in her blind fury. She was lucky all she had was a scar; it should have killed her. That she didn't bleed out before Zangan got there was a miracle.

Aerith had stood no chance, that deadly blade cutting straight through her until it was the only thing holding her up. The image was one she'd never forget.

Tifa closed her eyes with a deep, shivery breath, cold air stinging her lungs, and she pulled her scarf up over her nose and mouth. They didn't have time for this. They had to move on.

 

* * *

 

It was the right thing to do, but that didn't make doing it any easier. Cait Sith had agreed fully with Reeve that they  _needed_  to take action. It was far too late not to get attached to AVALANCHE, far too late not to get swept up in their cause,  _far_  too late to pretend that ShinRa was still in the right. ShinRa hadn't been in the right for a long time, longer than Cait had been alive. They'd meant well at first, Reeve assured him, but he wasn't sure. Now wasn't the time to argue it.

He'd rescued Barret because they couldn't stand by and watch Scarlet execute him. He hadn't known where they were keeping Tifa, but somehow she'd rescued herself. That was Tifa for you.

He'd never gotten to look around the Highwind before. It was a thing of beauty, the only one of its kind in the world. It was massive, borderline luxurious if it hadn't been so utilitarian. In a way, it wasn't unlike the old military vessels they'd had before they'd all been scrapped in favor of air transport, with all the conveniences of crew quarters and guest quarters on top of all the parts that made it work for long trips. It would make all the difference when they traveled now, cutting down on travel time massively and protecting them from the elements. There was also more storage without weighing them down, which meant not being quite so tired when they  _did_  have to set out on foot.

And nothing beat the view from the bridge. The whole front was shatterproof, industrial strength safety glass, curved from the ceiling to the floor, where you could stare right out to the horizon. He'd been in helicopters before, of course, but somehow the sheer size of the Highwind made it a different experience.

Dimly, he was aware that they were talking about Cloud, about the questionable odds that maybe -  _maybe_  - he had fallen into the Lifestream. Maybe he, in his mako soaked body, could have survived it and come out of the flows somewhere. But it was a wide world. What were the odds they could check every corner, even if they had that kind of time? It hurt, but… he didn't think they'd ever see Cloud again.

Two down. Seven to go.

Morbid thoughts, but he couldn't help it. How many times had they cheated death? How many more times could their luck possibly hold? Would it even matter, if they couldn't find a way to stop Meteor? Would there even be a planet left to save from Sephiroth?

Cait breathed quietly, more habit than necessity - he had no need for oxygen to function, it simply helped flush out his filters and keep things cool - and leaned a little more into his mog, hugging its head. He wished fiercely he'd never developed the ability to fear, cognitive achievement or not. The not knowing was almost worse than the certain death his predecessor had faced. At least that was over quickly. And back then, they hadn't had to worry about  _Reeve,_  something none of AVALANCHE thought to consider. He'd betrayed ShinRa to help terrorists. People had been killed for less.

But he couldn't talk to anyone about any of that. It wouldn't help, even if they understood, and there was too much going on to take time for it. All he could do was hope for the best.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Mideel seemed smaller than Vincent had remembered. Either because of the perspective change from being so small himself as a child, or because at some point the town had gone into decline, there was really no knowing. He'd come back a few times, when he'd been older, but that was closer to the Banora area where the Valentine Estate had been kept by his grandparents and uncle.

He did not go check to see if anyone was still there, much as he hadn't checked at the shrine in Wutai to find his mother's family. Too much had happened to just drop in. There was too much left to do to take the time. And frankly, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with any of the inevitable questions about his absence.

So they roamed throughout Mideel, stopping in all the little stores to replenish their supplies. Tifa had left a list, of course, but there was more to see than that. The antique shop in particular interested him, odds and ends and some things that had been new before his slumber suddenly aged them with all the time he had missed.

Nanaki would ask questions, at times, still unfamiliar with many things most of the world simply took for granted that hadn't managed to make their way to Cosmo Canyon yet. And for the most part, Vincent could answer him. After all, he was easily as old as many of the 'antiques' in the shop, and the newer things weren't so terribly advanced that he couldn't speculate. It was almost comforting, the familiarity of it all, though of course he couldn't very well say as much to the saleswoman when he still looked half his age, if that.

He stopped to admire a china tea set, not unlike the one he'd grown up with just down the road when they came back to the island to stay with his grandparents. He wondered, briefly, if Cid would use such a thing. He seemed to prefer mugs that he could fit more in in one go, since he was always moving about and didn't really have time or space to bring a whole pot with him. He actually hadn't seen the captain with an actual  _pot_  since they'd been in Rocket Town, come to think of it. Certainly not in their travels, when that would have just taken up their limited space.

He moved on, drifting through the cramped store. All things considered, he supposed it was decent sized, but it was so  _full_  that it seemed almost claustrophobic. If he'd come in to find something in particular, he'd have had a very hard time indeed. And it didn't have very good circulation, which left it stuffy and a little musty, a dusty, aged scent that made him wrinkle his nose behind the high collar of his mantle. Somewhere off to his side he saw Nanaki inspecting a  _very_  antique silver set, muzzle nearly touching an ornate plate as he examined the fine detailing. "There is a great deal of ornamentation, isn't there?"

"It's common to decorate most things," Vincent said. "That sort of metalwork is a broad craft, seen often on varying levels, even on things that serve mundane purposes."

Nanaki hummed, leaving the surface momentarily clouded with warm breath before he leaned away. His own ability to inspect things was somewhat limited, as the shelves were not necessarily sturdy enough for him to rear up and rest his paws against them to see. He was already being eyed even more than Vincent was, especially once he'd started talking. Which, he supposed, was fair. And handy; being stared at himself caused an uncomfortable hyper awareness that prickled along his skin and stirred the basest of his monsters. Galian Beast did not appreciate being stared at any more than he did. But with Nanaki along, he was no longer the strangest being in the room.

He wondered, briefly, if that wasn't deliberate.

Then his eyes caught on something pale and gleaming, and he lifted his good hand to examine a fine crystal comb. It was a sturdy piece, carved into the shape of a quill with elegant feathery details along the plume. Even before the light had shone on it properly it had a pearlescent quality to it, clearly well crafted. He glanced back to Nanaki thoughtfully, then gently closed his hand around it. Perhaps he'd make a purchase after all.

 

* * *

 

Barret remembered, all too well, what it was like before the reactor had exploded. Corel had never been a shiny, pristine town, but it hadn't been this bad. There had been houses. Modest, sure, but they were  _homes._  Home in North Corel was a tent. A  _shack_  at best. It made him sick to think of it.

And  _that_  had nearly been wrecked. If Cid hadn't managed to stop the train in time… he couldn't think on it. They'd stopped the train. North Corel was safe, and  _grateful,_  even. Like maybe it had taken some of the weight off his fool mistake of buying into ShinRa's promises before things had gone bad. It wasn't enough to fix everything, but it helped.

It was late, so no one was really around, giving him time to just walk the paths put up between the tents and shacks without having to worry about talking to anybody. The ground was desert dry, baked under the unforgiving sun until it was cracked and crumbly where it wasn't beaten down by regular foot traffic. Dry, dusty rock, dead ground and beat down folks. That was what Corel was reduced to now.

Barret grit his teeth, hissing a breath through them, and let his head hang. His eyes were drawn to his prosthetic - he'd gotten some new attachments as they traveled, and Cid had worked on all of them at one point or another. Man couldn't leave a thing alone if it was a machine, but he was damn good at what he did. Barret had no complaints about his work. Might need to have a talk about his  _mouth_  if he ever wanted to meet his baby girl, but it wasn't like he never cursed himself. But Cid cursed like he breathed, with enough fire to light a smoke every day for the rest of his life. Which he probably would either way.

He snorted softly, staring back towards the makeshift inn where the others had settled for the evening. Damn fools, the lot of 'em, but they grew on you. Even Yuffie and that damn ShinRa cat were earning their keep now. But it was like he was saying to Tifa, there was no getting off of that train they were on, and they knew that. You had to ride it out, see where this crazy adventure was gonna take them.  _Save the world…_  he'd always wanted to help the planet, to strike out against ShinRa's life-sucking reactors, but  _this…_  this was a whole new deal. But he had to. Nobody else was gonna do it but them.

It was a hell of a burden to bear and a whole lot to process. They'd been to every continent, hit up all the big cities and then some. Faced down Turks and SOLDIERs and all the mechanical abominations ShinRa could dream up. Forged trails through the wilderness and faced monsters he'd never even heard of. If they survived this, he'd have bedtime stories for the rest of Marlene's childhood and plenty left over for when she was older.

He reached the end of the actual path and paused, staring blankly out into the dusky desert beyond before making himself turn back. The moon had started to rise as the sun set, gleaming silvery white through the clouds and keeping it bright enough he could probably have walked for a while if he wanted.

But it was late, and the frantic adrenaline had drained away, leaving him achingly tired. They'd gotten the materia and saved the town. They'd done what they came for. He'd earned some rest before they had to trek back out to the Highwind and meet up with the others again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All journeys must come to an end.

Humans were strange. Nanaki knew this as fact before he'd been thrown into the  _very strange_  collective that was AVALANCHE. But they were better, on the whole, than he had thought. Most of them tried, if not to do the ultimately best thing, than at least to do right by their pack, and he couldn't fault them that. That sort of selfishness had belonged to him as well, and he was still learning to overcome the impulse. It would have been incredibly easy to fall back on that, to stay behind once they had returned him back to Cosmo Canyon. In fact, if anyone other than his grandfather had asked him, he would have said no and left them to their fate. But now, no matter how strange they were, they were pack, and they were in this adventure together.

They'd stopped in Fort Condor for the second Huge Materia, where they'd discovered that the stronghold was being overrun by ShinRa troops. Even if they hadn't been there for a purpose, they would have stepped in. Wave after wave came at them, perhaps trying to retake their reactor, but between the natives and their own skills, they ran them off. As the battlefield was slowly cleared, he lay on his side on sun heated rock, panting softly. It was a different heat than in the canyon, more humid, and unpleasant to fight in. Not as bad as Gongaga or even Mideel, but still not something he would have chosen.

Yuffie ended up coming out with a bowl of water for him to lap at, with the chill that suggested melted Ice. She'd used her materia every chance she'd gotten now that she was allowed to handle them again. Which he appreciated; it cooled him down faster.

From further over on the mountain, on top of the reactor, there was the nest where the massive condor had laid its egg. Someone had said it had hatched, something he thought he might like to see later. Once he'd cooled down.

"You know if you came inside you'd cool down faster," Yuffie said.

"I like the breeze." He closed his eye with a sigh, laying his head down beside the mostly empty bowl, feeling refreshed from the cold water. The air was a mix of scents, the odd, cloying sweetness of the mako mingling with the dry dustiness of the mountainside and the distant, earthy smell of patchy desert grasses. It was heavy, like it might rain, even though there weren't any clouds to be seen. He hoped it did.

"Cid's haggling for supplies," Yuffie informed him, settling down at his other side despite having just pointed out there were cooler options. Perhaps she wasn't hot, dressed as she was. "Vincent is looming helpfully."

Nanaki snorted softly, able to picture it. Generally Vincent did that behind Tifa or Yuffie, coming to stand behind their shoulder when someone was giving them trouble and staring unblinkingly at the person with his brilliant red eyes until they behaved to his approval, but he supposed the height difference was just enough to make an impression with Cid as well. He also suspect it highly amused Vincent to do so, which he supposed was reason enough for it. "I suspect we will find better deals here, then."

"Oh yeah. Super effective." She grinned. "You should see it. Cid doesn't even know."

"He may well have guessed," Nanaki said. "Due to their change of expression."

"Maybe. I doubt it, the old man's pretty distracted trying to get his way," she said.

"Perhaps." Nanaki chuffed, amused.

For a while, they sat in contented silence, before she nudged his back paw with her shoe. "It's stupid hot out here, let's go inside."

Ah, boredom. Bane of children. And bored children, bane of everyone else. Nanaki opened his eye, looking at her. She was definitely restless. "I suppose I could come inside."

"Good, I wanna see what these guys do when you talk to them." She grinned brightly, hopping to her feet and dashing inside.

Nanaki sighed, heaving himself up. Humans were strange.

 

* * *

 

He'd gone to  _space._  Four years since his dreams had been crushed in an aborted launch. Four years of desperate and increasingly dimmer hopes that maybe, just maybe, ShinRa would give him a second chance. Four long,  _miserable_  years… and he'd gone into space in a fool's effort to try and stop the end of the world. God, it was a sight he'd never forget.

Cid shifted a little to take the weight off his leg, badly bruised after the wreckage from the tank that had exploded had fallen on him. Even after everything they'd been through, with  _so little time_  he wouldn't have blamed them if they'd left him behind. But that wasn't Cloud's way, Shera either. He owed her the biggest goddamn apology in the world and then some. When all this was over…

He sighed quietly, rubbing his mouth and wishing for a cigarette. Things were going to end soon, one way or another. They'd win, or they'd lose, and then there was Meteor. He didn't have a damn clue what to do about that. It might not matter if they managed to defeat Sephiroth. They could hope that maybe killing the bastard once and for all would cancel the spell, but… he wasn't sure. There was no way to  _know_  and he was trying not to let it drive him crazy. He wouldn't do anybody any good getting lost in his head.

They were waiting on the Highwind to come back and pick them up, the pod having landed in the ocean on the other side of the continent but a little shy of being able to just waltz up to Costa del Sol. But they'd been able to call back to the crew, so they knew where to come pick them up at least. Apparently there was even a tracker in the escape pod, but good luck getting a reading. Even Shera didn't know if it was still working, and they'd been in too much a rush for him to think to check.

They had some time yet to wait. Time to think. Cloud was planning, he knew. Kid could get lost in his head as easy as the rest of them, but for now he was looking forward. All that tension between him and Sephiroth was about to come to a head in a final, decisive confrontation. And it wouldn't be long now.

He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to  _dwell,_  he'd done enough of that for the past four years, thanks. The only way to go was forward, the only thing to do, was fight for their future. That wasn't rocket science. (It might've been easier if it was.)

Tifa came back from where she'd waded into the shallows with his spear with several fish they could try to roast over the fire. Tricky, that, but they'd learned a lot on the road and she knew what she was doing. Plus, it wasn't like they were going to eat a beach plug, and they were all getting hungry. She'd have to be careful minding it with his spear, but a little campfire wasn't going to bother the Venus Gospel.

Cid heaved a sigh, shifting carefully once more and stretching out his bum leg. He'd earned that, but it still hurt like hell. Blue eyes scanned out over the horizon, picking out where the escape pod was bobbing innocently in the water a ways away. They could take it back to Rocket Town when they dropped Shera off, at least. The last remaining bit of Rocket No. 26 deserved a place of honor.

He caught a glimmer of ominous, fiery red in the ocean and lifted his eyes slowly to the sky, to where Meteor loomed even after the rocket's impact. It was hard to say how much damage it may have done. Not enough to break it apart. Not enough to save them.

He just had to hope defeating Sephiroth would be enough to weaken the spell.

 

* * *

 

The Northern Crater - where it all had begun decades ago when Professor Gast had found Jenova, and where Sephiroth was waiting for them now. The Northern Continent could have been Cloud's grave, and in the privacy of his own thoughts he wondered sometimes if Aerith hadn't done something to make sure he survived. The fate of a Cetra would be different than the rest of them, she'd find her Promised Land now. But he couldn't shake the feeling she was still watching over them. Over him.

They needed the help. Sephiroth had been unbelievably powerful before Jenova ever entered into the equation, a cut above the rest of them in sheer skill and power no matter how much Cloud hated to say it. But he wasn't fighting him alone this time, wasn't an angry child lashing out in the midst of pain and loss. He was  _more_  now. And he had the best backup he could ask for. They'd all grown tremendously on their journey. It had to be enough. Losing wasn't an option.

He could feel him, as they grew nearer. The bond between them buzzed with Sephiroth's power and smug superiority, but he'd blocked it enough not to hear his taunting anymore. He may have thought he was summoning Cloud as his puppet once more, but Cloud was completely in control. And he was coming to end him.

They packed up as many supplies as they dared before leaving the Highwind behind and descending into the crater. At least once they were further down, they weren't in danger of being blinded by the billowing snow or frozen through by the cutting wind.

Deeper down where the sunlight wouldn't reach, everything was cast in the green glow of the Lifestream bubbling up in the depths of the crater. Great gouts of steam streamed by, heating the air and chasing away the chill. At first the rock path was dangerous, going from ice slick to water slick, but the transition period was brief before the heat dried it all away.

They could hear the rush of bursts of steam and a rumbling deeper in from whatever source there was to the mako flow. Distantly, wind whistled through the higher parts of the crater, but they wouldn't have to worry about it until they were coming back.

They continued lower, into the honeycomb of caverns, winding tunnels cast in shadow barely lit by shared lanterns. The path they needed ran along the flow, taking them deeper still. He would have known it even without, able to fill the resonance between himself and Sephiroth growing stronger with every step, able to feel his  _power_  in the distance, a terrible brilliance nearly eclipsing anything else he might have sensed.

Allemagnes swooped in low from where they perched in divots and nested in narrower offshoots that carved deep into the ceilings, each massive eye dilated from the low light and shrinking to an uncomfortable pin prick when confronted with the yellow light of their lanterns. Dark dragons slithered out from hidden dens, taking immediate offense to their mere presence where they had reigned as the ultimate predator. Malboros were detected at a distance by their foul stench, but not always avoidable. Tonberries had a way of sneaking up on you, dangerous despite their small stature. But none of it stopped them.

They continued to make their way down, banter trailing off to grim silence and expectation. Everything they'd been through led up to this moment. This was the ultimate confrontation. No more pieces of Jenova, no more puppets or illusions. Sephiroth himself waited for them. At long last, the nightmare would be confronted. They would face him down together.

And they would win.


End file.
